Starry Night
by JustLikeRomeoANDJulietMeant2Be
Summary: After breaking up in Paris, Bailey decides she needs a new life. She puts on makeup and acts more confident. She befriends a new guy Jack who is trying to fit in at SSH. She soon learns what the secret is to making guys like her for HER. Cailey Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck. OR TOONTOWN If I did I wouldn't be writing this thing! Well I would but it would be on TV not on . I mean yeash people!**

**A/N: Chapter 1 of 3 R&R people! This chapter is a little boring, I admit. But the next one is WAYY better. Also yes ToonTown is in this FanFiction. Along with MY TOON! :D Who isn't my favorite but my other toon names didn't seem Bailey-ish. READ!**

"_Maybe, we should just break up!"  
"Is that what you want?"  
"Is that what _you _want?"  
"Then, it's over."_

Bailey Pickett watched as her famous roommate, London Tipton said goodnight to her "current" boyfriend. They'd been dating for two months, a new record for London. Tomorrow, she'd probably find something wrong with him and move on. The thing about him, Jake was that he was smart, funny and cute. London was way out of his league. For some reason, he liked her a little more than she liked him, which was a shame of course, because London would probably find no one else like him. Bailey watched in envy as they kissed goodnight. She wished getting a new boyfriend would be as easy as London finding something wrong with Bailey's outfit.

Bailey looked at her computer screen. She exited her homework that she'd probably checked fifty or more times and looked at her desktop. She remembered a computer game she had played when she was ten. ToonTown. She hadn't played it since she'd gotten on the ship. She'd pressured her dad not to cancel her subscription. She played off and on when she was bored but hadn't made any progress with her toon character.

She clicked on the ToonTown Icon. A launcher came up asking her to type her username and password. She did, and then waited impatiently for the game to load. Once it had, she looked at all her toons. Her favorite toon, a lavender duck named Annabelle looked at her ready to play. She hesitated. London was so busy moisturizing that she hadn't noticed Bailey was in the room. She tossed her dirty blonde hair behind her shoulder and clicked on Annabelle.

She played for a half hour and noticed that London was putting her mirror down. Meaning that she was ready to sleep. Bailey closed the game and spoke for the first time since London had gotten back to the cabin.

"Goodnight," she said. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

London's eyes widened. "There are bugs in my bed? That will bite me?"

Bailey kept herself from smiling. "Yes, but their nice bugs. If you're nice to them, they won't bite you." She bit her lip.

London relaxed a little. "Ok. Good night bed bugs. Have a good rest!" She leaned in to hear if they would reply.

Bailey frowned. She rearranged her facial expression so that she had a straight face. "They say to go to sleep and that they won't bite you."

London nodded and slipped under her sheets. Bailey rolled her eyes.

She fell asleep at last after thinking about her ex-boyfriend Cody. She really needed to find someone else. Someone who actually trusted her to hang out with other guys besides Zack, Marcus, and Woody.

Her rooster went off at about 7:00 the next morning. She stumbled into the bathroom, knowing that she had it to herself, considering that London was still asleep. She washed her face.

"_Maybe it would help for you to put makeup on that 'frying pan' you call a face," Zack had said._

Other girls in her class put makeup on. She only does for SPECIAL occasions. As in not when she goes to school. She put on a bit of cover up, eyeliner, and mascara. She had a secret stash of makeup that she had used for the beauty pageant that she had won! She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She liked what she'd done, but couldn't help but believe she had done it. She grabbed her backpack and hurried off to the sky deck. As soon as she neared the doorway leading to the sky deck, she put her shoulders back, tossed her hair and entered. Guys were astonished. They expected London coming in with the posture she had. Their astonished looks boosted Bailey's self esteem instantly.

She spotted Cody studying alone. He hadn't even registered she had come in.

She missed Cody terribly. She took a deep breath. "Anyone sitting here?" she asked politely.

Cody looked up. His eyes widened a little bit. "No, go ahead," he replied.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"Okay."

"How was the homework?"

"Easy as usual."

Bailey nodded. Making conversation was hard!

"We should hang out more," Bailey tried.

Cody smiled. "Yeah, we should. We just need something to talk about…"

_He was thinking the same thing! Eep! _

Bailey smiled back.

"Hey! Are you two already back together?" Zack asked interrupting their silent conversation with their eyes, just like the old days. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bailey, you can do better than this guy!" he encouraged.

"We're _not _back together, Zack," Cody said, waking up Bailey from the fantasy world she had been in.

"Phew," Zack said, wiping the invisible sweat from his forehead. "Because you guys were ah-noy-ing!"

Bailey raised her eyebrows at him. "We were?" She asked her tone raising volume. She pressed her lips together to make her seem more intimidating.

"No, I was talking about Marcus. I was saying 'Thah boy sings.'"

Cody shook his head and looked away.

"Okay… That makes sense…" Bailey said. She looked away. _Not!_

The bell rang for all Seven Seas High students and Bailey got up from her chair and walked into her classroom.

"We are having a new student in our class, everyone! Please welcome, Jack Lake!" Miss. Tutweiler said happily. "Hopefully, he'll have a cute and single father…." She muttered.

_Dang! Jack's cute… _ He sat next to Bailey. From London's facial expression, it was clear she was thinking the same thing.

"Hey," he said. Bailey blinked.

"Hi. Welcome to Seven Seas High. I'm Bailey," she said. She stuck out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you," he replied and smiled. _Eep! Dimples!_

Jasmine Richards, one of the annoying popular girls in the class glared at Bailey. _So not so interested in Cody anymore, are ya now, Jasmine?_

"Today, we will be reviewing geometry today, class. Since some of you still think that a sphere is a pointy thing that our ancestors used," Miss Tutweiler said.

Class ended at quarter after three and Bailey and Jack walked out talking.

"So where did you move from?" Bailey asked.

"Massachusetts," he replied. "The heat is so refreshing here, it's amazing!" he exclaimed.

Bailey giggled. "I moved from Kettlecorn, Kansas," she said. "Believe me; I had a really weird first day here. I got used to it after a while though," she said. "I mean Miss T's everyday complaining about her ex ignoring her, London's dumbness, Zack's annoying attitude towards girls, Woody's hunger…. You get used to all of it. There was nothing about Marcus that she could complain about besides his obsession with London, but this was typical of most of the teenage boys on board.

"What about the other guy, whose name is something like, Cody?" he asked.

"Brainiac."

"And you aren't?"

"Well, I'd like to think of myself as more ambitious then brainy."

"Well, Ambitious, do you want to hang out some time?" he asked.

Bailey looked up in surprise, overwhelmed by his chocolate brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life on Deck**

**A/N: Hey! Not so long of a wait huh? Enjoy! Also I need suggestions for Chapter 3 after you read this one so I can make the final chapter what you guys really want. **

"_Don't tell me you're not over Cody yet?"_

"_We only broke up ten hours ago."_

"_Ex-actly. Move on sister!"_

Bailey's eyes widened. "Uh, I dunno. I mean I've been through a lot lately," she said.

"Like what?" Jack didn't seem that concerned about the fact that in a way, he was prying.

Bailey blinked. "A breakup."

Jack nodded. "I understand." He turned and walked down the hallway slightly slumping.

"Jack wait!" Bailey called.

A smile crept up on Jack's face. _Works every time. _

"Yeah?"

I'll go out with you," Bailey said. She could hardly believe what she was saying.

"Awesome."

Bailey took a deep breath.

Zach and Marcus were amazed at how many broken-hearted girls there were on this cruise. All except for Bailey, who was holding hands and giggling with the new guy as Jasmine and London glared at her.

Zach spotted Jasmine (the girl of his dreams) and ran over to her.

"Hey! So, tell Zach what's wrong…" he said.

Jasmine rolled her dark brown eyes. Then she gave a dry laugh. "Zach, I'm really sorry," she said. She bit her lip. "I really am. I'm sorry that you really don't know what league you're in."

"Whatever!" Zach said cheerfully. He was a man and he didn't want them to figure out that he was hurt.

"Tough day, dude?" Marcus asked when Zach got back over to the Smoothie Bar.

"Yeah, Jasmine —" Zach started.

"Ooh. Blonde alert," Marcus interrupted.

"Where?" Zach asked completely distracted.

"Over there and you can have her. You've had a rough day anyway," Marcus said.

Zach ran over to the girl and they started to talk. She started laughing and giggling and pretty soon Marcus saw that they were walking arm in arm toward the smoothie bar.

"Hey, Marcus. This is Kellie," Zach said. Kellie shook Marcus's hand.

"So where are we going for our date tonight?" Kellie asked after they had walked away from the smoothie bar.

"Where ever you like," Zach replied.

Kellie giggled.

Meanwhile, Cody was studying in his room. He looked at his laptop. He couldn't concentrate. He missed Bailey terribly. Why didn't she miss him back? He saw the way she was flirting with the new guy, and man was Cody jealous.

He decided to take a small nap.

Dinnertime came slowly for Bailey. She was so excited. She was going to be on a date with the guy that most girls were swooning over. Not some guy who used a fork and a knife to cut ribs for dinner. She started putting her makeup on. She gazed at herself. She looked awesome. Even more awesome then this morning.

She looked at her watch and realized that it was time to head over to the sky deck for dinner. She was about to open up her door to leave when she heard someone knocking on it. The plan hadn't been for Jack to walk her there. They were planning to meet in the lobby. She shrugged and opened it and was disappointed to find Cody there.

"Little fancy there, aren't cha?" he asked.

"I have a date," she replied.

"A date? A little soon. I mean we just broke up last week," Cody said.

Bailey bit her lip. She hated when she or someone else mentioned her breakup. It reminded of that depressing night in Paris.

Cody mentioning the breakup made her heart crumble.

"Well, why did you come over here?" she asked.

"To apologize."

"For what?"

"Being so mean about Buck."

"Uh, you already apologized."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, I have to go to my date. He's going to think I stood him up if I don't go now," Bailey said.

_Then stand him up._ Bailey and Cody's thoughts were the same thing.

She pushed through Cody and made her way up to the lobby. She stopped at the door.

Jack was kissing Jasmine.

She ran away. Tears coming from her eyes. _Another cheater. _

She ran past Cody who was starting to go back to his cabin.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" he called.

Bailey ignored him and continued to run. When she got to the cabin, she slammed the door silently hoping that London wasn't in the room. She wasn't; she was in the bathroom.

Bailey started to think. The fact that Jack was cheating on her didn't hurt as much as the fact that he was cheating on _her. _She was sick of cheating. She had found out from her best friend back in Kettlecorn that Moose had been cheating on her for a while after she left. She had thought that Cody had been cheating on her back in Paris. And he had thought the same about her. Cheating had caused them to break up. Cheating had caused the best year of her life to go down the drain. She really did _hate _cheating.

An hour later, Bailey cleaned herself up and went up to the sky deck. She looked at the stars in the same place where she and _Cody _had done the report about Galapagos Gurdy. She opened up her purse and fished around until she found her pocketknife. She hadn't used it since the breakup.

"Bailey?" Cody called.

She quickly put the pocketknife back in her purse. She went back up to the railing and looked down.

_Why does puberty have to be so irritating?_

"You okay?" he asked.

She laughed bitterly. "Perfect."

"Just as I remember you," he smiled.

She swallowed.

"You want to talk?" he offered.

_Yes! _Bailey thought. Cody sat down at the table and offered her to. Bailey could hardly believe this. Were they going to make up?


End file.
